The three stooges on treasures island
by Kayceejr
Summary: The classic Robert Louis Stevenson novel retold with the three stooges in it.
1. Chapter 1

Are story begins in the sea side of England 18th century where the was a place called the Hawkins inn. It was a hotel/restaurant it was own by a woman widow named mirs Hawkins who husband was a great sailor who pass way a while back but she still going and she runs the place with her son james Hawkins who was 15 and her brothers Moe Larry and Curly who aren't the brightest guys around and they serving the customers and intenses especially an old sailor name Billy Bones who was singing.

Billy bones said "Fifteen men on the dead men's chest yo-ho-oh and a bottle of rum! Hey where is my rum give me my rum!"

Curly was going to give him rum but moe stopped him and said.

Moe said "What are you doing?"

Curly said "I was going to give his rum."

Moe the slapped him and said.

Moe "You lame brian. Did you remember what the doctor said if bones keep drinking the stuff he'll go six feet under ground."

Bones walked up to moe and said.

Bones said "What does that gust less doctor know now give me my rum!"

He slapped mow a side and graped the rum bottle from Curly and then drinked it. The Jim and Larry walked up to bones and said.

Jim said "Captain you'll die if you can drinking that."

Bones said "Bah! I'm not takes advice from anyone about rum it keeps me going."

Larry said "Yeah To an early grave."

Bones then pulled larry's hair and said.

Bones said "Keep your wise cracks to yer self. Ya violin playing sassy!"

Mirs Hawkins walked I'm and said.

Mirs said "Okay that's enough. You boys back to work and you captain bones no more rum."

It was business as usual in the place moe walked up to some customers and said.

Moe said "Hello sir and mame I'm moe how my take your order?"

The man said "We'll have the chicken soup and some water."

Mod them said to Curly whos the chef.

Moe said "Hey knuckle head! The chicken soup for the good sir!"

Curly said "One chicken soup coming up!"

Curly then heald up a chicken over a bowl and slash water on it and the food was ready.

Moe said "Hey Larry they want water to were they're whistle!"

Larry said "On it!"

Larry got the two cups of water but actually spash water in moe's face.

Larry said "Oh sorry moe it was an accident."

Moe said "Yeah I know accidents can happen."

He then bucked up the glass cup and then hit Larry on the head with.

Moe said "That was no accident. Now get the water like I told ya!"

Larry when to get the waters and then Curly came and said.

Here you sir and mame two bowls of chicken soup."

The man said "What kind of soup is this it look like plain old water."

Curly said "This chicken soup was made with love show appreciation."

Moe pulled curly's hear and said.

Moe said "What are you yelling at the customers for?"

Moe then slapped Curly in the face and said.

Moe said "Now get back in that kitchen or I'll crown ya!"

Curly then stick his tongue out at moe only for moe the grap some hot sauce and put to on curly's tongue. Curly then walked back to the kitchen and back there Jim was helping his mom with the dishes and he was thinking of his father.

Jim said "Mom."

Mirs Hawkins said "Yes son?"

Jim said "Do you think I'll be come a great sailor like dad?"

Mirs Hawkins said "Well sure if you tried hard enough. But until then we can because we don't have enough money for sailor school and we have to work here to keep our boat a float."

Jim was not happy with his life at the Inn and nether was his uncles. But he did smile a little of his mother's encouragement. Later that night Jim and his uncles were changing the lights out side and Jim said.

Jim said "I hate my life."

Moe said "I hate my life too jim."

Larry said I hate your life too moe."

Curly said "If I had a life I hate it."

Later thay when back in side and Jim said.

Jim said "I've dreamed that I can seal the seven seas just like my father did and go on adventures."

Larry said "Me too jim. The trilling dangers, facing evil pirates, and Possibly meeting some pretty looking dames."

Moe said "I'm with you fellas. I want some richs thst goes with the adeverures. Because wealthy being in the mola "

Curly said "I just want some food."

Moe the slapped Curly and said.

Moe said "Don't eat the all the food save some for us pig."

Jim said "Well how knows guys maybe one day adventure will be knocking at that door."

The door the knocked and Larry said

Larry said "Well maybe it's that."

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jim open the door he meet a blind elderly look man with a kane he also look kinda creepy.

Jim said "Hello sir. Sorry but we are close unless you want to stay at the Inn for a while."

The blind man said "Oh I only need some where to hang my hat for a moment or 2. Give me your hand give your hand lad and guid me won't you?"

Jim was hesitant at first but he is willing to help the old blind man and let him in. But then the blind man graped his hand and hold him captive the three stooges saw this and moe said.

Moe said "Hey you take your hands of him! I'd gowch your eyes out but looks like someone beat me to it!"

The blind man said "Back way all ya of I'll break the boys arm!"

Larry said "Okay what do you want?"

The blind man said "I want Billy Bones I know he's here where is he!?"

Curly said "Nanana um captain bones you got a visitor!"

Curly said when yelled up the stairs bones heard this and came down stairs and said.

Bones said "What's all the Ruckus about? Can a guy get some sleep arou..."

He was about to finish the sentence but he stopened himself as soon as he saw the blind man.

Bones said "Blind Pew!"

Larry said "Isn't that appropriate name."

Moe said "What do you mean?"

Larry said "Well that guy blind and also stinks. Hahaha."

Moe then poked Larry in the eyes for making that joke.

Moe said "We in a situation and you're cracking jokes."

Blind Pew said "Ha old Billy bones you think you can get away with the map and the treasure and have them all to your self and leave you ship mates with nothing. Oh we are not happy about that not at all. Boy give bones this."

Pew gave Jim a small folded piece of paper. Jim who is still captive by Pew walked up to bones and gave him the papper. Then as soon as Pew heard that bones has the papper he the let go of Jim and ran out the door and said.

Blind Pew said "It's done."

Curly said while coming out of the barrel that he was hiding behind.

Curly said "Is he gone? Good because blind or not I was going let him have!"

Curly was then barking like a dog. But before he can continue moe hit him on the head and said.

Moe said "Knock it off bloodhound."

Jim said "Captain Bones who was that man and way did he want me to give that papper?"

Bones did say anything when he open the papper it showed a black spot. He was shaking in fear and said.

Billy bones said "The black spot!"

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Later Billy Bones was packing his stuff in a panic. Then Jim asked.

Jim said "Captain what's wrong who was that man and what's with that black spot?"

Billy said "It a death sentence to pirates who done wrong to his shipmates. But they won't have my and my treasure old Billy Bones stoled far and square and!..."

He then fell to the ground much to the others discomfort.

Curly said "Nnnaa thst don't look good."

Larry said "Is he ok?"

Moe said "I think the rum fanlly got up with him."

Billy then graped jim's arm and pulled him in and said.

Billy said "Jim in my chest there's a map to the treasure from the greatest pirate who ever lived captain flint he hid hid treasure on a place called treasure Island. Who ever gets it will be the one of the richest men in the world. But beware, beware of the one legged man..."

Those was his last words before he died.

Larry said "His dead."

Moe then open billy's chest and found the map and then gave it to jim.

Moe said "Well I don't think will be needing this any more."

Jim said "Billy right the map to captain flint's treasure."

Moe said "We're going to be rich."

Larry said "We're going to have adventure."

Curly said "We're going to be dead. In a few minutes because here come the pirates now!"

Curly said after he looked out the window and saw the pirates coming. Then jim when to get out of the house while Moe Larry and Curly were getting they're gun to defend they're home. Then when the pirates entered.

Pirate 1 said "We're bones and the map!"

Moe said "His got rum attacked but you're about join if you don't get out of our place!"

Moe pulled the trigger but the gun was out of bullets.

Then the three started to stutter. But then Larry graped his violin and got an idea.

Larry said "Hey Curly how about a little weasel tune."

Larry then played poped goes the weasel and Curly started going on a violent rampage and started to beat up the pirates but during it the place got on fire.

Moe said "Let's get out of here!"

Larry said "Right Curly let's go!"

Curly said "What happened?"

Later the three stooges Jim and Mrs Hawkins watch they're place go up in flames.

Moe said "What now?"

Jim said "Well we can't go home so.."

Jim said well pulling up the map.

Curly said "Oh no your not taking on no treasure hunting adventure I'm staying right here!"

Moe pulled curly's hear and said.

Moe "Well that's I find idea Curly then you can find out what half burn pirates will look like."

Curly then turn to the angry burn pirates at a fare distance and said.

Curly said "Well what are we waiting for let go and get the treasure."

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

After a long talk with his mother convincing her to let him go on this adventure on thire way to town she said.

Mrs. Hawkins said "Na Moe Larry Curly said something."

Moe said "Jim it truly to dangerous for a boy you're age to go on a dangerous adeverure on you're own."

said "At last we have some scans."

Moe said "That why we are going with you."

said "Moe!"

Larry said "And me too!"

said "You guys can't be serious."

Moe said "Oh come on sis we'll be there for him every step of the way."

Larry said "Yeah and we made a promise to jim father that we'll look after him and that is precisely were going to do even if it kills us."

Curly said "Nnnaa I don't remember be that dedicate to my promises."

Jim said "Mom how else are we going to rebuild the Inn our home? We need to go on this."

said "Okay but just be careful okay."

Jim said "Okay."

Moe said "Then it's decided and I know just a thought they can help us out."

The next morning moe took them to see John trelawney and the men who can help them on this treasure hunt.

John said "Oh jolly good hahahaha! All my life I've been waiting for a opportunity like this screaming!"

said "Yes any it a shame what happened to mr bones but I warned. But know look like we're going on this adventure."

John said "Oh yes I've already got a sea ship and a captain and co. Captain all lined up!"

Moe said "Some ones on the happy side of things."

Larry said "Come on you guys we are going on adeverure wee dream of this."

Jim said "So have I. This is going to be so much fun."

Curly said "I still don't know about this fellas."

John said "Oh and I've got all the crew thanks to the finest chef In all of England long John silver."

Curly said "And his coming along too and with the food he makes?"

John said "Yes."

Curly said "Wowowo let's go on the sail."

The next day the group are on the boat about to set sail and they meet the captain named Smollett and his most trusted frist mate mr. Arrow. Then they have a little meeting about the map and the crew in the captain quarters.

Smollett said "Mr Trelawney I don't particularly care or most of the crew you've hired this are undoubtedly the most dangerous cut throats and scoundrels."

John said "Now see here this crew is most trustworthy all recommended by John silver."

Captain Smollett said "Yes so anyway jim I knew you're father he was a great man and I would like to take possession of that map of the directions to voyage."

Jim said "Well my father once told me the captain makes the right decisions most of the time. So here."

Jim gave the map the the captain and then the captain said.

Captain Smollett said "Very good jim now I'd like for you and you're uncles here to be the cabin boys and walking with our shift John Silver."

Moe said "Wait a minute captain you want us the to do the cooking and cleaning around here?"

Larry said "Yeah we want adventure not be the cleaners!"

Curly said "And just want some food!"

Then captain smollett slaps all three of them and they said.

Three stooges said "Cabin boys."

Then jim and his uncles meet up with John silver who was cooking some good eats. Much to curly's delight.

Curly said "Humm those smiles good enough to eat."

Captain silver who was setting on a chair with parrot on his shoulder. Said

John silver said "Well dig in they're plenty of food here to feed an Army."

Curly said "Wowowo lunch time!"

Curly then started to eat some food.

John said "Now there a led with a good appetite."

Jim said "Hello my named is jim Hawkins and this are my uncles Moe Larry and Curly."

Moe said "Nice to meet ya."

Larry said "How it going?"

Curly said "Yo."

John silver said "My named be John silver but you can call me John and this be my parrot Polly."

Polls said "Sqack Pieces Of Eight."

Then John silver grap a walking stick and picked himself up and to revealed that he has only one leg. Them jim and Moe Larry and Curly saw it and they were surprise. Then they started to remamber Billy Bone's last words. "Beware of the one legged man "

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

They meet the possible one legged man that Billy bones warned them about. Now they were alone with him then silver said.

Silver said "Oh that ha! Lost my leg to a great white shark years ago but I manage with out it."

Jim said "Can you excuses for a second please?"

Jim and his uncles left the kitchen and to a private room to talk to.

Moe said "Jim that's must be the one legged man bones warned us about."

Larry said "But how can we be sure the guy seem to nice to be a pirate."

Curly said "We can all was ask him."

Moe then slaps Curly and said.

Moe said "That's got to be the dumbest idea to ever came out of your mouth."

Jim said "Wait that idea could work we could help us get the facts straight."

Moe said "Like I said what a great idea I came up with for asking him."

Then they when back to the kitchen and jim asked silver.

Jim said "Mr. Silver I was wondering have you ever been to England?"

Silver said "Can't say I had the pleasure."

Jim said "Well have you at least meet a man named bones?"

Silver said "Bones? Bones? Nope can't say I have jim but if I did a man named bones won't be that trust worthy."

Curly said "Well we had and he warn us about a...ow!"

Moe then stamped one curly's foot before he can continue.

Moe said "Quite you idot."

Curly said "Oh shut up I don't to so there!"

Curly then stick his tongue out at moe. Only for moe to pour hot sauce on it much to curly's dislike. Then drank a bucket of water to cool his tongue down.

Larry said "Hey you leave him alone."

Moe said "What you butting in for?"

Moe then bashed larry's nose.

Moe then said "Never mind this two morons. It so hard to get good help these days."

Silver said "Aya I now the feeling."

Then jim and the others heard a noise on the above."Jim!" It was a familiar sounding voice thet when up to investigate turns out it was Jim's mother mirs. Hawkins.

Jim said "Mom what are you doing here?"

"I've decided to go with you."

Curly said "Oh come sis like we said earlier we can take care of jim."

said "Yeah but who's going to take care of you three?"

Captain Smollett then approached them and said.

Smollettsaid "Now hold on this ship is no place for a lady."

said "Well I'm going in with my son and my brothers and that's that and besides we already left port."

Smollett said "Find but my ship my rules understand."

said "Find and buy the way I'm Sally Hawkins and you should treat a lady with a little more respect."

Smollett then just scoff and walked away to his corners.

Larry whispered to moe and Curly and said.

Larry said "Say I get the feeling that the captain has the hots for our sister."

Moe said "Quite mongoose we've got more important matters on our hands we got to keep an watch on silver. So mind your p's and q's."

Curly said "Don't forget to dot the eyes."

Moe said "Yeah."

Moe them poked Curly in the eyes.

Moe said "Now pipe down."

Jim and Larry then ran to the front of the ship and jim said.

Jim said "A high sea adventure at last!"

Larry said "Oh this going to be great!"

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later jim was spinning some time with John silver and being to form a bond with him. Mrs Hawkins and captain smollett were having arguments here and there about a woman being a border his ship there was even one it was like.

said "I think this awfully exciting I never been on a ship before!"

Captain Smollett said "I never been on one with a woman before."

She then left in a huff about his comment. Meanwhile moe Larry and Curly were just setting down and eating apples and Curly said.

Curly said "Hey fellas I don't think we can Tustin that silver or most of the crew of that matter."

Moe said "Na your always wordy about nothing. These guys are just regular sea men folks nothings going to happen."

Larry said "Yeah and besides you remember what silver said they're are many one legged men. Maybe old Billy bones should have been more descriptive all this is just a figment of your imagination gahh!"

Just then all three of them were draged in to a room and been captured by the blind Pew mr hands, black dog Abbott and Costello. The three stooges were all tied up on three barrels and Curly then said.

Curlysaid "This is a figment of my imagination."

Larry said "Well I've been wrong before."

Costello said whespping to his Shipmates "I don't about this guys the ccaptain said."

Black dog said "Forget what he said listen to what I'm saying. And I'm saying we get the map my way And once we get will start the mutiny. Now let's torture them."

Then they turn to the three and Abbott said.

Abbott said "Okay you three tell us were the map is or we'll tire you limb from limb!"

Larry said "Never we'll tell anything so there!"

Curly said "Now wait a minute wait a minute. That's an big argument there."

Moe said "Quite you! We don't want to let jim down do you?"

Curly said "I'm more worry abouts letting myself down."

Black dog said "So not talking huh? Hands bring me the burning metal stick and we can start torturing them starting with the fat one."

Curly said Nanana!"

Moe then got an idea then whispered to Larry.

Moe said "Larry the weasel tune let whistle it."

Moe and Larry then started to whistle the pop goes the weasel then Curly in a fit of rage started broking like a dog and broke out of his tops and beat all five of them up them at thst moment mr arrow came in the room and then got punch by Curly and then after moe znd stop whistling they explain everything that had happened and they were on the top side and mr arrow put the five pirates in irons and captain smollett said.

Captain Smollett said Mr arrow lock those five up for the reminder of the voyage."

said Aya captain."

A few more weeks later the three stooges were setting down again and this time the heat was getting to them and they've been on sea for to log. Then moe said.

Moe said "I've got the Madness I've got cabin fever!"

Larry and Curly said "We've got it too!"

 **Pirate:**  
I got cabin fever,  
It's burning in my brain  
 **Pirate sing**  
I got cabin fever,  
It's driving me insane

 **Moe Larry and Curly sing**  
We've got cabin fever  
We're flipping our bandanas  
Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas

 **Moe Larry and Curly said**  
We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had  
We've got cabin fever we're all going mad!

 **Pirates said**  
My sanity is hanging by a thread,  
Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head.  
We were sailing, sailing  
Over the bounty main  
 **Curly said**  
...And now we're not

 **Larry said**  
Grab yer partners by the ears,  
Lash 'em to the wheel.  
Dosey doe, step on his toe,  
Listen to him squeal!  
Allemande left, allemande right,  
It's time to sail or sink.  
Swing yer partner over the side  
And drop 'im in the drink!

 **Moe said**  
We've got cabin fever,  
 **Larry said**  
No ifs, ands or buts,  
 **Moe said**  
We're disoriented  
 **Larry said**  
And demented,  
 **Both:**  
And a little nuts!

 **Curly said**  
Ach du liebe,  
Volkswagen car  
 **Goat:**  
(Yodel ae ee hee)  
 **Moe and Larry said**  
Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel  
 **Curly said**  
(Yodel eh eh hoo)  
 **Moe and Larry said**  
Und vunderbar.

 **Three stooges and the pirates said**  
We were sailing, sailing,  
The wind was on our side,  
 **Curly said**  
...But then it died.

 **Moe said**  
I've got cabin fever,  
I think I lost my grip  
 **Larry said**  
I'd like to get my hands on,  
Whoever wrote this script!  
 **Curly said**  
(Sí!)

 **Moe said**  
I was floating in a tropic moon,  
And dreaming of a blue lagoon,  
Now I'm as crazy as a loon.

 **All:**  
Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard,  
This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward.  
We were sailing, sailing,  
Heading who knows where!  
And now though we're all here,  
We're not all there!

Cabin fever, ah.


	7. Chapter 7

After the song was over we get to the brig were we see the the five pirates locked up. The Abbott said.

Abbott said "What was that nose up there?"

Costello said "Say Abbott it's sounded like a song cabin fever ahh!"

Then silver came abd jim came in and gave them food.

Jim said "here you go some chicken and rice and water."

Costello said "But I'd some eggs."

Silver said "It's more then you deserve you villainous dogs!"

Silver then turn to jim and said.

Silver said "Jim my lad I fell so guilty for allowing these men almost killing your uncles."

Jim said "it's ok silver you didn't knew these five were pirates and my uncles are okay now and the map is with captain smollett. Oops."

Silver said "Captain Smollett uh?"

Jim said "Please don't tell anyone I said that."

Silver said "Don't worry jim your secret safe with old silver. Now we all better get some sleep abs prepare for tomarrow were about to in a storm."

Jim then left the room and now silver was in the room alone with the five pirates. Then silver said.

Silver said "Okay listen you billl rats. I've got a plan only this time fallow ordering. Frist I'll get ride of ."

Hands said "And how are you going to do that captain?"

Silver smirk as he said "Well accidents do happen."

* * *

The next night during the storm the ship was going up and down the crew along with moe Larry and Curly were help keeping the ship from getting out of control. But during the hole this was holding on to his safety rope but unfortunately for him. He drop his keys which ended up in with silver and then his rope was cut and silver fell in to the sea drownings death.

The next day the crew gave a moment of silence for they're fallen ship mate. Captain Smollett was the one who was most upset. But during all of that the pirates used the key that silver stoled from mr. Arrow and escaped then snuck in to captain smollett's office to get the map but they found only half of the map. They discover that captain smollett tear the map up in to two pieces and had the other half with him. Later the pirates hide in the ship waiting for silver. Later moe Larry and Curly were eating apples in the kitchen and Curly was fighting with Polly over one.

Curly said "Hey give me my apple you rat with rat!"

Curly the was brokingat the parrot only for polly to mimic him then the bird to eat the apple and Curly was mad.

Curly said "You little savagitugy hummm!"

Moe said "Hey grap head quite complaining there's plenty apples for everyone."

Then the three stooges jumped in to a big berrel full of apples. Then jim walked and said.

Jim said "What are you guys doing?"

Moe said "Jim come in there's room for one more."

Jim then decided to hop in and join his uncles.

Jim said "Look guys this I'd fin and all but..."

Before jim could finish his sentence they heard the pirates come in and with silver as they told him about the map.

Black dog said "Those dirty little sneaks double cross I say we kill all them!"

Then silver walked up to him and said with a very anger look. "And I say we don't make our move in tell I say so. Now get this thew you thick of skulls! If anymore mutinies before I give the world I'll have you throwed over bord like I did the starving dog mr. Arrow!"

Black dog said "Well if you ask me there's someone on this ship I think you have a soft spot for that boy."

Silver said "What mean soft spot! I've got one thing on my mind is that treasure! I was just using that boy to get closer to the smollett. Now no more back talk got me!"

Then they heard one of there ship mates shouted. "LAND OH! Treasure Island!"

Then silver and the pirates left the room and jim and his uncles heard every world silver and the pirates said and jim was heart broken.

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

After what they just heard jim was in deed heart broken and while Larry was comforting him moe said.

Moe said "Boys were in a rat trap!"

Curly said "Sabotagtugys pirates I told ya not to trust thst silver guy now look at where we are."

Moe then slapped Curly in the face and said.

Moe said "Shut up stupid. We got to get tho the captain and the others and worn them."

Then while the crew were ready to use the life boats the sail to the island the three stooges and jim tells the captain and the others everything in the captai's quarters.

Moe said "Then once they have the treasure we get killed all!"

Larry said "What are we going to do captain?"

Captain Smollett said "Don't worry remamber I have the other half of the map and they don't know that we know. Come on I have a plan."

Later when they when out and captain smollett said to silver.

Captain Smollett said "Silver! I'd like for you and a few of your men to set off to the island with you in charge!"

Silver said "Aya captain!"

Then silver and a few of his men were now on the life about to set off and one if his men said. "This is great captain silver it like they're practically giving us the truck on a silver platter."

Silver said "Aya it does. Never trust a silver platter."

Then silver dropped his walking stick on the ship and shouted to jIm and said "Jim boy! I was wondering if you like to set sail with us to the island?"

Jim said "I'm sorry silver but captain smollett wants me here."

Silver said "Of course I understand. But can you at least be a good young lad and give me my walking stick I'd dropped it."

Jim then walked up and graped the walking stick and gave it to silver only for silver to pull him in to the boat and capture him. Then the life boat landed to the sea and they were sailing off to the island. Meanwhile back to the captain and the others. Smollett was whispering them his plan.

Captain Smollett said "Okay we'll silver think he has the upper hand only for us to come in and arrested them all and get the treasure. Simple as that."

Larry said "While there's one problem with your plan captain the pirates got jim!"

Then as soon as they see jim on the boat with silver still holding him hostage. Captain Smollett pulled out his gun and pointing it at silver and said "Stop right there silver let the boy go!"

Then silver pulled out a knife and point it at jim's throat and said "I think not smollett! One false move and the boy gets it!"

Smollett having no choice he puts down his gun and then silver said.

Silver said "Here's the deal smollett you let me and me crew have things our way or you the boy gets it!"

said "My baby."

But during the hole thing Moe Larry and Curly jumped off the ship and in to the sea and swam after them while being hidden while breathing threw a air straw. They made to the island and silver said to jim. "Sorry you had to find out this way jim. But look at it this way you be able to get on an adventure with you old John silver."

Jim said "You lied to me! Used me to get closer to captain smollett!"

Silver said "Survival of the Finish jim it is what life of the sea is."

Then on of silver said. "Captain look!"

Then silver saw something swimming right next to him on his boat he saw a stick looking thing and was curious about it and said "What be this then?"

Then suddenly water sports out it and hit silver in the face thus making lose his grip on jim and then culry popped out of the water and said "Run jim run!"

Then jim was able to jump of the boat and ran with Larry and moe who was there waiting for him. After silver realize I could trick them he was looking him argerly but he only got more mad when Curly poked him in the eyes. Then silver git his knife and stapped curly in the head but only for to yelled "Ow ow ow ow!"

Then culry ram off and catch up with the others. Then back with the pirates one of the shipmates said. "Captain look!"

He pointed at silver's knife and the silver looked and he saw the knife was all crooked and he said "That man must have an iron Plat in his head."

But then silver dropped his knife and said "Come on find them!"

 **to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Jim and the three stooges were still running from the pirates in tell they found a hiding place in the trees and when the close was clear culry accidentally fell out of the tree then the others got down. Then jim said "Uncle Curly are you okay?"

Curly got up and said "I had worst and besides I don't know my head."

Moe the slaps Curly and said "Quit clowning around and get up we got to find a better hiding place or we are all done for."

Larry then heard a sound and said "Hey guys you heard that."

They looked around. Nothing but an uncomfortable silence they are Librarians could fine disturbing. Curly's knees start shacking like crazy. Larry's eyes were shifting left and right. Moe's jaw start shivering. Then a figure jumped from the bushes and landed on top of curly. It was a scrawny old man with unwashed teeth and with a long white beard. He was also wearing old rags and he said "Oh joy of joy old Ben gum have been found at least saids I!" Then he started to hug Curly and he said "Well fellas at least we know that this island is not completely deserted."

Then culry push Ben away and then jim asked "Excuse me I'm jim Hawkins we need your help there are pirates that are hunting us and..."

Ben then interrupted and said "Pirates! Don't get me started on pirates they are nasty lot they are I remember captain flint this guy had a really anger prolem!"

Jim was suprise and said "You know captain flint!?"

Ben said "Know him? I was his ship mate."

But before jim can asked were the treasure is they heard sounds of guns being fired from a distance. Ben who knew what was going on "The sound of pirates fighting sailors thst never gets old. But not safe here for you here go to capture flint's old cabin that's north from here saids I and if you want off this island got to the small raf Ben build that near the river!"

Then Ben disappeared then moe said "I think that guy been down here to long." But then jim said "But we can at least check it out and maybe the cabin cam protect us from the pirates let's go."

See that there's no other options jim and his uncles ran there the jungle and made it to the cabin that was being inhabited by captain smollett and the others including Jim's mother. Jim was happy to see his mom all right and as soon as he saw her he ran and said "Mother!"

Mrs. Hawkins saw jim and as soon as she did she ran to him and both were sharing a hug. Then Moe Larry, and Curly join in on the hug too. The moe said "See sis we told you we'd keep him safe."

But then captain smollett walked up and said "Hate to interrupt this little reunion what we have pirates to deal with." Then they all when inside the cabin then as soon as they did the pirates showed up and they were pointing the gun at the cabin but captain smollett and the others including Jim's mother and the stooges were pointing they're guns back at them they were about fight but the captain silver said "Flag of truce! Flag of truce!"

He continued saying while waving a white flag. Then he command his men to lower their weapons. Then he turn to captain smollett and said " Captain Smollett how do we talk about this like men!"

 **to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Long John silver called off his men and he told captain smollett that he wants to have a negotiation with him smollett agreed preveted they meet alone. But silver also wants to talk too jim and the his uncles alcan come if they want and so they did later that night. Silver sat down on the nearest rock with a smug grin on his face then he said "I must say Smollett that was mighty claver of ya to rip the map in two."

The captain smollett said "I've never trusted you from the start silver you my have fooled the others but not me."

Silver said "Yes well I guess I've should have put a little bit more effort. But enough of the formally u want the other half of the map and you want to leave here with your lifes. So what do you say?"

Captain Smollett then gave silver a scowling glare and said "I don't deal with pirates."

Silver then turn to jim and said "What about you jim? You'll make a find pirate."

Jim looked at silver with sad eyes that turn to anger he then turn and said "I don't deal with pirates."

This made silver disappointed he then got up and when back to his men but before he did he said "Poor choices the both of you and now you won't leave this island alive." Then we was gone back to his men and planed an attack. Then while they were going back Curly was scared and he said "Maybe we should have took his offer fellas."

Moe then slapped Curly and said "Don't be such a coward we take on those pirates."

Larry then said "You bet we'll be ready for them this time let's go."

Then they all got ready for battle and then the pirates came and a fight start but during the battle Abbott and Costello got the three stooges coner then Abbott said "We got you three this time!" And Costello said "Yeah so you guys stick them up!" But then Larry got an idea then he said "Hey wait a minute can I have on last musical note with my Stratovarius?"

Then Abbott and Costello looked at each other and Abbott said "Okay but soon you and pals will be playing a harb." Then Larry get violin and started playing pop goes the weasel and when he did Curly when ballistic then he shouted "Wowowo!" Then he beat up Abbott and Costello then when was done with them he when to beat up the other pirates intell they started retreating. But not intell silver shot captain smollett in the shoulder now he is hurt.

 **to be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Livesey taking great care of captain smollett and he said "He'll need rest but he'll be find." Then jim thought they'll never be safe as long as silver has the ship in his possession so he had to do something. He'd knew if he told anyone they would not go for it so later that night he snuck out. But then he came aross his uncles who were getting fire wood.

Then Moe said "Jim what are you doing here so late at night?"

Jim said "Well look I know as long as silver has the ship no ones safe. So I think that I should go to the ship and take it back."

Moe was shocked and said "Jim do you know how dangerous that is? You bot going not with out us."

Moe frown turn in to a grin as he continued "Now let's go get that ship back boys."

Larry cheered with support while Curly was shacking nervously as he said "Wait a minute how are we going to get to that boat anyhow?"

Then the next thing Curly knew he was being used as a life boat as Moe Larry and Jim were riding him like one. Curly said "I has to asked."

Then the four made it to the boat and they claim into the boat that as soon as they did they looked around and heard noses in the sleeping quarters they decided to get on board and then hide in some barrels as they hear every thing. They were two pieces on the boat and they were fighting over a bottle of rum. Then they fought all the way on deck until one pirate named has killed the other pirate and successfully drink the rum and then fell to the ground unconscious. Then Jim and his uncles see the opportunity and came out of the barrels and got to work in to taking the boat back.

Curly said "Well what people won't do for a bottle of rum."

Later the three stooges were below deck see if they armed them selfs just in case and jim is already had a gun that was gaved to him by silver and he was steering the ship closer to the island and his uncles were very proud. But back to the point the three stooges were getting guns in case they have any pirates prolems.

Then Culry said "Hey fellas look." Curly said well he was picking up a harpoon and pointing it to the ground and said "Call me Ishmael! Nuk Nuk Nuk." Moe then graped the harpoon from Curly and said "I'll call you idot!" Then hit him on the head with it. Then he continued "We're dealing with pirates and your play games."

Larry then said "Hey cold it you guys things are going easy for us we got the boat that has cannon on it so those pirates don't have a chance huh?"

Then they heard a scream up side it belongs to jim. Then Moe said to Larry "You had to jinx it didn't you?" He the slap him as he then said "Come we got help!" The three stooges ran top said as they see hands claimed the ropes to the look out beam whitch were jim was and then they heard a gun shot and then they saw hands fell to the sea. Then the three looked to the side of the boat and see hands now disappearing in the deep sea. Then culry said "Guess he wants to go for a swim."

Then moe look up to the look out beam and said "Jim!" Then the three claimed up and see jim who dropped his gun and his uncles saw that he was wounded with a knife in this right shoulder. Then the three stooges immediately took Jim, pull out the knife and take him back to the cabin and as they did jim was able to talk to the sleeping figure who he thought was captain smollett and said "Captain Smollett we've took the ship back."

Then the figure revealed to be silver who said "Well done jim." Jim then fell unconscious do to his injury while the three stooges were shocked and was captured by the pirates.

 **to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

After jim and the three stooges were captured by the pirates and Abbott said "We got you now you scurvy dog." Then Costello said "Say Abbott what's a scurvy dog? Is it a breed of dog?" Then Abbott said "No its an insult." Costello said "What kinda of an insult is that?" Abbott replied "It's a pirate insult." Then Costello said "We are insulting our selfs." Abbott said "MO we insulting them they're the scurvy dogs." Then Costello said "But they not dogs." Then Abbott was about to continue but silver shot his gun in the air to get the two attention and also gave them an annoyed look and said "Look you idots just stay quiet and just tie them up!"

After hearing that Curly said "That's a frist for once we're not being called the idots." Later when captain smollett and the others arrive and the place and doctor Livesey was able to patch up jim under silver terms that captain smollett gave him his piece of the map and once they dId jim would remain they're hostage or they'll kill the remaining ones Moe Larry and Curly. To whitch captain smollett reluctantly agre e. Then after that and jim all healed up they were off following the map.

While they were walking Curly had a monkey jumped on his head and curly said "Hey you got me in a bad time you harry wise guy." He then graped a near by stick and try to km hit the monkey but ended up Hitting himself. Then Moe turn to him and said "Would you knock it off you numskull." Then jim huss them and wiped "This isn't over."

Then the group traveled possible for days. While Curly still having monkey problems one time the monkey stoled his banana. Then the next morning the pirates found the x whitch was west by the tallest tree on the island. Then as soon as they got there they saw the treasure all ready dug up then the pirates ran to it trying to see if they were more. Silver knew what was coming next. Then he whispered to jim and the three stooges and said "Boys when I tell you to run. Run."

Then the pirates turn to silver with very angry looks and black dog said "Silver! You draged us all the way out here for nothing!" Them silver replied "I didn't this thing was going to happen." Then black dog grap his gun and pointed at silver and said "That settles it silver you days of captain is ov..." He would have continued but silver shot frist and black dog was fell dead then silver told jim and the three stooges "Run lades run!" But before they did jim asked "But way?" Then silver gave him a proud smirk and said "I like you jim I didn't lie about that now go run!"

To whitch they did but when they did they came across captain smollett and the others. They were also a company by Ben Gum who lead them here then jim said "Good to see you all but we have to help silver his in danger." Then all of them gave a suprise look as to way jim would want to save silver. Then jim said "Look silver saved us we have to save him and his having a trouble with the other pirates. Then he looked the others uncertainty but then moe said "Look you guys silver a backstapping rat but like jim said he saved us and got save." Meanwhile back with silver he was still dealing with his now former crew he was able to take out a few of them but he was out numbered five to one. He was taking cover behind a boulder with the pirates closing in on him. He was about to be hunted down but then jim the stooges captain smollett Ben gum and the others surrounded the pirates and then they surrendered the Abbott said "I knew this was a bad Idea."

Then Ben walked up to silver and said "Well Silver had change have we?" Then silver got a good look and said "Ben gum I should have known you have the treasure don't you?" Then Ben laughed mysteriously and said "Ben gum has the treasure says you. You'd be correct says I." Then everyone looked at ben and moe said "What minute you'd had the treasure all a long and you didn't tell us?" Then Ben smirk and said "Ben didn't tell says you. But you didn't asked says I" Then the treasure was found and now they were sailing off home and silver and the rest of the pirates are going to stan trail but later that night silver who still had 's keys escaped and used the life boats to sail off.

But it all doesn't matter they got the treasure and we're heading home. Then Larry said "Boy was that exciting or what?" Moe then knock Larry on the head and said " don't interrupt me when I'm counting my cut!" Then culry said "I'd say or what. Bit I don't care because we're rich and I've got a new friend meet joe." The monkey was on curly's shoulder who was now his pet. Then captain smollett and kiss submitting the relationship and as for jim we was steering a ship Fargo filling his dream of becoming a sailor like its father.

 **the end**

 **Hey guys hope you injoy this story and now look out for my next three stooges crossover with classic literature stories. The next on is the wizard of Oz in it the stooges are the scarecrow (Moe) the tin man (Larry) and the lion (Curly)**

 **And are a few other ideas updated**

 **.1. The three stooges and the Chocolate Factory**

 **2\. The three stooges meet sherlock homes**

 **3\. The three stooges and Robin hood**

 **4\. The three stooges vs the House of Dracula**

 **5\. The three stooges and Oliver twist**

 **6\. The three stooges the Arabia nights**

 **7\. The three stooges meet hercules (my version)**

 **8\. The three stooges and Tarzan the ape man**

 **9\. The three stooges and the Lord of the rings**

 **And also want to hear from you how would the Three Stooges fit in with these stories and I'll consider putting them in my stories until then see you all next time.**


End file.
